mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
То, что знак мне говорит
То, что знак мне говорит ( ) или Такова моя судьба ( ) — вторая из семи песен, показанных в финальной серии третьего сезона, Загадочное волшебное лекарство. Она была впервые показана в предварительном просмотре на TVGuide.com в течении недели. Дэниэл Инграм заявил в твиттере, что в части, где поёт Эпплджек, есть элементы песни «Искусство шитья». Музыка написана Дэниалом Инграмом, текст — Дэниалом Инграмом и Митчем Ларсоном. Песня служит пятым треком альбома Songs of Ponyville и десятым треком альбома My Little Pony 2015 Convention Collection. Русская версия= thumb|310px|Такова моя судьба. :Дэш: ::Ни капли послушанья, повсюду шум и гам. ::Какое наказанье, не проста моя судьба. ::кошки ::Что делать, я не знаю, всё в доме кувырком. ::Но справиться должна сама, ведь отмечена особым знаком я. :Флаттершай: ::воздушный шарик ::Их рассмешить стараюсь я и так улыбки жду! ::Только чтобы я не делала, на лицах только грусть. ::рожок ::Дарить веселье, шутки — и есть моя судьба. ::смех ::И в этом я уверена, не могу поспорить с этим знаком я. :Пай: ::Я фрукты вряд ли соберу, пахать — такой тяжёлый труд. ::Как ни стараюсь, не могу я эту починить трубу! ::И ничего нельзя забыть, непросто мною быть. ::Но такова судьба моя, своему послушна знаку быть должна. :Эпплджек: ::Что же это у меня тут? Платье, может быть? ::Вообще-то вышло так себе, я не умею шить. ::Ах, был бы рядом кто-то, кто смог бы научить. ::Ведь такова судьба моя, и ослушаться её никак нельзя. :Рарити: ::Я люблю менять погоду и хочу всем угодить: ::Вот после солнышка мороз — ожоги охладить. ::Я с вами буду честной: весь день стараюсь я. ::Ведь такова... :Флаттершай ::Ведь такова... :Пай ::Моя судьба... :Эпплджек ::Моя судьба! :Радуга Дэш, Флаттершай и Эпплджек ::И таков мой новый знак. :Пай ::Таков мой новый знак. :Радуга Дэш, Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и Эпплджек ::Предначертана отныне им судьба! |-| Оригинальная версия= thumb|310px|Такова моя судьба. :Дэш: ::These animals don't listen, no, not one little bit ::They run around out of control and throw their hissy fits ::кошки ::It's up to me to stop them, 'cause plainly you can see ::It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Флаттершай ::воздушный шарик ::I try to keep them laughing, put a smile upon their face ::But no matter what I try, it seems a bit of a disgrace ::рожок ::смех ::I have to entertain them, it's there for all to see ::It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Пай ::I don't care much for pickin' fruit and plowin' fields ain't such a hoot ::No matter what I try, I cannot FIX THIS BUSTED WATER CHUTE! ::I've got so many chores to do, it's no fun being me ::But it has to be my destiny, 'cause it's what my cutie mark is telling me :Эпплджек ::Lookie here at what I made, I think that it's a dress ::I know it doesn't look like much, I'm under some distress ::Could y'all give me a hand here and help me fix this mess? ::My destiny is not pretty, but it's what my cutie mark is tellin' me :Рарити ::I'm in love with weather patterns, but the others have concerns ::For I just gave them frostbite over top of their sunburns ::I have to keep on trying, for everyone can see :и Радуга Дэш ::It's got to be :Флаттершай ::It's got to be :Пай ::My destiny :Эпплджек ::My destiny :Радуга Дэш и Флаттершай ::And it's what my cutie mark :Пай и Эпплджек ::It's what my cutie mark :Радуга Дэш, Флаттершай, Пинки Пай и Эпплджек ::Yes, it's what my cutie mark is telling me! de:What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me en:What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me es:What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me fr:What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me pl:What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me Категория:Песни третьего сезона